


【豆腐丝/豆腐哈】殊途同归 0-7

by Innderlip



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innderlip/pseuds/Innderlip
Summary: 不是所有很好的感情都有始有终。





	1. Chapter 1

CP: 豆腐丝/豆腐哈  
警告：狗血，雷，ABO生子，（精神）出轨，第三者，重度OOC，离婚提及。  
警告之二：这个号皮下是机器人，撕机器人会反弹的哦。  
从三月末开始写的一篇文，一直磨叽到现在。  
特别感谢：可爱的一号机&一直批判我咸鱼的二号机。

0、  
登登登。莎乐美从隔壁房间跑过来，手里抱着两三条裙子，下摆拖着地，险些绊住脚。她站在门前，望着正在卧室里收拾东西的哈梅斯。现下并不是圣诞节或夏季的度假时期，对于意外到来的海滩旅行，莎乐美满心都是旅途开始前抑制不住的喜悦。  
“妈妈，我能把这些裙子都放进行李箱吗？它们都很好看，我舍不得把它们留在家里。”   
女孩奶声奶气地恳求着，她喜欢不同样式的裙子，可是旅行意味着只能从它们之间选有限的几件。聪明的她自然懂得这个道理，却还是忍不住再试一试。卧室里立着两个大箱子，比平日里他们一家出门旅行所带的行李多得多，这让莎乐美找到了一点信心。  
“那就把它们放进箱子里，亲爱的。”令她十分惊喜的是，哈梅斯竟然同意了。他叠起最后几件短袖，说道，“把你想要的东西都带上，玩具，首饰和裙子。需要妈妈帮你整理吗？”  
“需……嗯……不需要！” 莎乐美犹豫着，她知道该做个自己收拾行李的大孩子，“妈妈等我整理好再去看可以吗？”  
“没问题。”哈梅斯说，“快去吧，需要帮忙就来叫我。”  
莎乐美用力地点点头。她刚要走，看着卧室里的两个箱子，想起了什么似的，后知后觉地问道：“爸爸收拾好行李了吗？他会和我们一起去吗？”  
一秒的安静。哈梅斯的动作突然僵硬了一下，他慢慢地把手里的东西放好，扭过头来，柔声问：“这一次爸爸有事情要忙，只有妈妈带你去沙滩好不好？”  
“但是我想要爸爸和我们一起……” 莎乐美沮丧地低下头，“是他又在给病人做手术吗……”  
哈梅斯笑了笑：“你不喜欢我们两个一起出去玩？”  
不，当然不是。她只是不开心不能和爸爸出门玩而已，妈妈能带她去玩已经很好很好了。想到这，莎乐美摇了摇头，她放下手里的裙子，跑到正蹲下身的哈梅斯面前，啵地在他脸上亲了一口，引得哈梅斯笑起来，一手抱住她搂进怀里。  
“我喜欢和妈妈一起出去玩。我最喜欢妈妈了，我喜欢妈妈一直到月亮。”

1、  
莱万多夫斯基的生活幸福而充实，至少旁人这么说，他自己也是这样认为。他是一名医生，工作虽然忙碌却有益。他在五年前结婚，现在已经有了一个活泼可爱的女儿。他发自内心地喜爱他的Omega伴侣－－哈梅斯花了很多时间来照顾他们共同的家庭，同时还是报纸的签约作者，他年轻而优秀，是莱万多夫斯基所能想象的最完美理想型。  
不论从哪个角度，莱万多夫斯基都不对目前所拥有的任何事物感到不满意。在这像之前五年来他所度过的每一个日子一般平静的下午，他在完成一台重要手术后得到了提前回家的特权。  
“我去幼儿园接莎乐美。” 他发信息，“提早下班，晚餐吃什么？”  
“冰箱里有三文鱼。” 很快，哈梅斯回复，“如果你能把它们腌好，那就再好不过了。”   
“收到。” 莱万多夫斯基把手机放回口袋里，嘴角还不自觉地挂着一抹笑容。他背着包，脚步轻快地下楼。从楼梯间出来时他走得太快，险些迎面撞上来值晚班的同事。聊天的空隙，他不经意间瞟到坐在走廊长椅的一个人影。本来只是随意一瞥，却使得正说这话的莱万多夫斯基猛地一顿。  
“怎么？看见以前的病人了？” 同事问。  
“没事。你快去忙吧。” 莱万多夫斯基笑道。  
等到同事离开，他才走过去，不确定自己所看到的。走近了，对方感受到视线，抬起头来，四目相对的一瞬间，两人都愣住了。  
“马尔科？”

“我不知道你在这家医院工作。”   
客套又生硬地寒暄了几句，罗伊斯说，“之前的医院，想要建立档案有些困难，所以换到了这边。”  
莱万多夫斯基看得出来对方目前的境况不算好。罗伊斯苍白而疲倦，金色的头发凌乱，宽松的旧帽衫也没办法遮住腹部明显隆起的轮廓。  
“医院里的气味太杂乱了。” 他用医生惯有的那种客观语气建议着，“下一次你应该考虑让你的Alpha陪同检查。”   
听到这话，罗伊斯居然笑了。“我没有Alpha。” 他低下头，莱万多夫斯基看到他的后颈上贴着两块毛糙的创可贴，盖住了一小片皮肤，那里是Omega散发气味的地方。  
“怀孕了，没有Alpha，是一件奇怪的事吗？“ 罗伊斯随意地说，好像是在谈论别人的事情。  
”我不知道。” 莱万多夫斯基说，“医院不能过多干涉患者的隐私。”   
“你可以坐下。” 罗伊斯说，“不用那么紧张。”   
“抱歉，但我的孩子在等我。“ 莱万多夫斯基拒绝。  
“你的孩子？“ 罗伊斯似乎有点惊讶，看见Alpha手上的戒指，露出了然的神情，眼神里的情绪却看不真切。“……你结婚了。”   
“有几年了，我……“   
“快走吧。“ 罗伊斯忽然打断对方的话，似乎什么都没发生一样，若无其事地微笑道，”赶快去吧，别让孩子等你。“   
他边说边站起身，还不等莱万多夫斯基回应就已经匆匆走开。

2、  
家总是令人感到安全和愉快的地方。莎乐美在怀里蹭来蹭去，莱万多夫斯基被她弄得有些痒，不由得伸手去挠她软乎乎的小肚子，女孩咯咯笑起来。  
“你今天怎么啦？” 莱万多夫斯基逗她，“怎么像小狗一样使劲在我身上闻？”  
“爸爸才是小狗。” 莎乐美机灵地回嘴，“爸爸的气味很好闻。”  
“真的？” 莱万多夫斯基忍不住笑，“你都闻到什么了？”   
“咖啡，洗衣液，雨水，草地……嗯……还有妈妈的味道。”   
“哦……原来有这么多。” 莱万多夫斯基想了想，一本正经地说，“那这些气味里……莎乐美最喜欢哪一种？”  
“嗯……” 莎乐美认真地思考起来，“我……最喜欢妈妈的气味。”   
“那莎乐美只不过是喜欢妈妈的气味罢了，并不是喜欢爸爸的咯？” 莱万多夫斯基假装沮丧地说。  
“我没有！没有！” 莎乐美再一次黏到他身上撒娇，父女两人都大笑起来，“我喜欢爸爸的气味，妈妈的气味也是爸爸的气味……” 

“莎乐美今天说她喜欢你的气味。”   
晚餐后，莎乐美跑到沙发上看电视。莱万多夫斯基和哈梅斯并排站在水池前整理用过的煎锅和碗碟。  
“那怎么了？” 哈梅斯笑了，他漂亮的深色眼眸弯起来，“我是她的妈妈，这难道不是应该的吗？”   
“我也觉得很应该。”莱万多夫斯基表示同意。  
等到哈梅斯转身拿东西时，他上前一步，胳膊环住哈梅斯的腰，鼻子埋进Omega的颈窝里。哈梅斯的身体温暖而柔软，莱万多夫斯基不愿意放开。  
“做什么？” 哈梅斯低声问，手指温柔地磨蹭着环在自己腰间的那只手，“是不是工作太累了？”  
“没有，只是觉得莎乐美很懂得欣赏。” 莱万多夫斯基朝他的耳朵吹气，成功地把哈梅斯的脸弄红了，“你真好闻。”   
深深地接吻。莱万多夫斯基吮吸着那对甜蜜的嘴唇，哈梅斯抬手搭住他的肩膀。他越吻越深，推得哈梅斯靠在了操作台上。  
“……好啦。” 哈梅斯微微喘息着结束了这个吻。莱万多夫斯基刚要开口，他赶快用手指贴在对方的双唇间，不轻不重地划弄着，望向Alpha的眼神充满爱意，“现在不是做这个的时候。” 

3、  
下午，莱万多夫斯基回到家。他答应借给同事一本专业书籍，早上却因为出门太匆忙忘了，于是约好了晚些时候送过去，顺便看一眼刚做完手术不久的病人。  
那本书他有很长时间没有用过，所以放在书架较高的位置，只能踩着椅子去拿。莱万多夫斯基脱了鞋，站到椅子上，小心地将书抽了出来。随着书被抽出来，一张薄薄的纸从厚重的封皮间滑落，掉在地上。  
是一张明信片。莱万多夫斯基把它捡起来。他靠在桌边，端详着卡片正面的海洋和沙滩，翻过来，Lewy是开头，Marcinho是结尾。几行单词，度假的人那时在海边。  
莱万多夫斯基望着卡片，思考了片刻，最后重新爬到椅子上，将它胡乱塞进了高处的另一本书里。

罗伊斯留下的记忆并不算复杂。他们很早便认识，互生好感，顺理成章地交往，又像许多情侣那样因为最简单的小事吵架，怒气越积越多，最后一发不可收拾。  
莱万多夫斯基甚至无法记得很多他们相处的细节。他只记得初识时罗伊斯耀眼而骄傲，在那个年龄段很少有人不会被这样的Omega吸引。而真正交往后，他才发现罗伊斯的性格不像看上去那么锋利。他们的感情贯穿了莱万多夫斯基全部有意义的学生时代，结束得略显潦草，后果还算刻骨铭心，只是回想起来有种不真实的错觉。  
而这不是错觉。不久前他才在医院见过罗伊斯，一个陌生的罗伊斯：憔悴，疲惫，怀孕却没有Alpha陪同。很显然，在各奔东西的这段时间里，无论是出于什么原因，罗伊斯都已经被生活磨平了棱角。  
回忆的影像很难成为永恒。这一刻，莱万多夫斯基知道自己所能做的只有旁观。

4、  
烟草曾经与哈梅斯作伴，在他所经历的找不到工作的漫长日子里，之后这习惯一直延续。几年前他为写一篇特殊题材的文章，往医院跑了很多次。在那里他第一次遇到莱万多夫斯基，一个初出茅庐的年轻医生，带着医疗工作者特有的那种沉默和疲倦。莱万多夫斯基为他提供了很多有用的信息和帮助，文章交稿后他们却没有停止见面或交往。  
“你吸烟？” 有一次他在酒吧里点起香烟，莱万多夫斯基惊讶地问。那时他们约会过几次，没有确认关系，他从来没有对方面前抽过烟。  
“医生眼里的坏习惯，嗯？” 哈梅斯半开玩笑地回道，烟雾隔在他和莱万多夫斯基之间，使得视线都有些不清晰。  
“不算是，虽然它的确会缩短你的寿命。” 莱万多夫斯基的分析有理有据，“我完全没有在你身上闻到过烟的气味，如果吸烟于你来说是短期减压或娱乐的方法，那么它不算是个坏习惯。”   
这话让哈梅斯笑出了声。“去医院见你时，我会换衣服，因为总觉得烟味和医院的环境格格不入，所以你不知道。”  
“那可真是敬业的行为，也许你应该把这件事写进文章里，也是作者体验的一部分。”  
哈梅斯笑了。他咬着那只烟，手上倒着饮料（莱万多夫斯基不喝酒），眼睛盯着杯子，含糊不清地说：“你不知道……我不是每次都那么敬业。”   
“只是在去医院的时候？” 莱万多夫斯基拿过玻璃杯，让哈梅斯倒了个空，这下哈梅斯不得不望向他，透过差不多散尽的烟雾。  
注视他好一会儿，哈梅斯开口。  
“只在和你见面的时候。” 

在此之前，哈梅斯很少考虑过结婚。他确实渴望长期稳定的关系，它不必然是婚姻。他是自由主义者，没有固定工作，同时第二性别是Omega。这些因素堆积起来，使他在个人感情里想要获得的为数不多的回报都十分艰难。  
幸运的是，莱万多夫斯基并不是保守派的Alpha。最开始他们像是炮友，逐渐地，哈梅斯会在他家留宿。莱万多夫斯基的公寓干净简洁，没有任何多余的装饰物，一步到位。正像他这个人，处事一丝不苟，相处时表现得无可挑剔。  
莱万多夫斯基是个完美的约会对象，他和哈梅斯的关系虽然亲近却也冷静。他太沉稳，似乎正因将一切都控制在手里才会放心地给予哈梅斯绝对自由。他们非常合拍，时间过得很快，等到哈梅斯意识到事态不对，他们已经同居一年多了。  
普通的感冒低烧不会这么反复，检查报告的结果是意外但在情理之中。哈梅斯用一整个下午给自己做心理建设，他做好了莱万多夫斯基做出任何反应的准备。  
他不认为对方是为想要建立一个三口之家才愿意和他交往。而事实上，他同样没想好该怎么面对一个突然出现的孩子。如果莱万多夫斯基同意留下孩子，即使皆大欢喜，他们的关系却也不复从前。如果不同意，哈梅斯也许会选择离开，因为不论是打掉孩子还是单独抚养，他都不能再用从前的心态面对和莱万多夫斯基的感情。  
令哈梅斯没有想到的是，听到消息后，莱万多夫斯基只是愣了愣，然后抱住了他微微颤抖着的身体。在这个小心翼翼的拥抱里，他因为慌乱而冰冷的双手被温暖，忐忑的心跳缓慢下来。  
“和我结婚吧，哈梅斯。” 莱万多夫斯基吻他的头发，“我爱你，我们结婚吧。” 

5、  
哈梅斯在深夜被一阵电话铃声吵醒，随后床头的台灯被打开。他本能地躲避着光源，往被子深处缩了缩。朦胧间，他听见莱万多夫斯基爬起来，走到一边去，压低了声音快速地说话。  
他早就习惯了这些电话和医院对莱万多夫斯基值夜班时的需求。很快，莱万多夫斯基回到床边开始穿衣服。  
“有个情况比较严重的病人。” 他说，“等我处理完就回来。”  
莱万多夫斯基把哈梅斯的被子掖好，关上了台灯，匆忙的脚步声消失在走廊里。

孕期第20周。未经标记。多种抑制剂交叉注射所导致的高烧不退。这样的极端病例让任何医生都感到头疼。好在病人意识清醒，可以沟通。然而在病房里见到病人时，莱万多夫斯基感到喉咙被什么东西卡住了，说不出话来。他没有想到。  
罗伊斯躺在床上正在输液，看到莱万多夫斯基，他明显愣了一下，然后马上扭过头看向另一边，好像让莱万多夫斯基看到他现在的样子是件羞耻的事。罗伊斯似乎失去了先前的从容和平静。好在莱万多夫斯基让随行的实习医生和护士去关照其他病人，不然他会更加难堪。  
莱万多夫斯基走到床边，这时候他只是个普通的医生，哪怕他感到愤怒：滥用抑制剂是Omega可以犯下的最低级的错误，更别提是在怀孕这样特殊的时期。罗伊斯不会不懂－－他孩子的父亲不会不懂，如果不是缺乏Alpha信息素的爱护，这种事情怎么可能会发生？  
“马尔科，我需要你告诉我你用了哪些抑制剂，剂量是多少，这对之后的治疗很重要。”   
罗伊斯还是头偏向一边，视线落在空荡荡的空气里。  
“我不记得了。” 他很快地小声说，“可能有几种。”   
莱万多夫斯基似乎深吸了一口气，换了种问法。“是你自己吃的吗？”  
沉默。片刻，罗伊斯开口：“静脉注射。”  
“为什么。” 莱万多夫斯基使劲压着情绪，他不知道那种激烈的感受从哪里来。也许是愤愤不平，也许是心疼。他曾经的爱人不应该经历这些－－任何一个Omega都不应该，他反复对自己说。  
“这是学校里学过的、外面随处可见的常识……抑制剂的作用太强效，不能静脉注射－－还有，你是从哪儿弄来的液体抑制剂？”  
罗伊斯略微抬起眼看了看他：“你是来教育我的吗？如何做一个好的Omega？”  
“我是负责照顾你的医生。马尔科，你必须对你的医生诚实。”  
“但我记不清了。” 罗伊斯好像不耐烦起来，他厌倦了莱万多夫斯基不断的询问和那种来自医生的怜悯眼神，还有一些藏在Alpha语气深处的东西，“我记不清了，我记不清用过什么药了。”   
“那就回想一下。” 莱万多夫斯基没有反驳他，只是轻声安慰，“好好想一想－－只是当作为你的孩子负责，你一定想对他负责。”  
“我为什么要对它负责？” 罗伊斯出人意料地讽刺道，“我根本不想接受它，它彻底打乱了我的生活，我希望它根本就不存在。”  
望着莱万多夫斯基震惊和心痛的表情，罗伊斯露出一个奇怪的难看笑容。他毫不在意地笑着，神色冷漠，每一句话都扎在别人心上，也扎在他自己心上。  
“一个连生父是谁都不知道的孩子。就算知道了是谁，对方也不会回来，这样的人的孩子，打掉竟然还违反法律。莱万，如果你是我，你难道会想对这样一个孩子负责吗？” 

6、  
如果意外怀孕，在没有Alpha的签字同意下，Omega没有自行流产的权力。解决这类问题的方法通常是在怀孕初期和律师联系，同相关机构协商，而现在肯定是晚了。孩子月份大了，强行打掉不仅违法，还可能对罗伊斯的身体造成很大伤害。按照目前的形势，唯一的选择只能是把孩子生下来。  
莱万多夫斯基不知道罗伊斯身上发生了什么事，他不应该也不愿意问。那不是他的义务，问了只会让罗伊斯伤心，他自己心里也不会好受。  
莱万多夫斯基明白被迫作出选择令罗伊斯痛苦。罗伊斯仿佛变了一个人。如果说以前他只是有些高傲和倔强，那么现在他变成了一个锋利的、对任何事都满不在乎的人。他甚至不在意自己的身体，没有人会自杀一样地往血管里打进那么多抑制剂。  
罗伊斯要在医院住一星期。住院期间，没人来探望罗伊斯。莱万多夫斯基和别人调换了值班顺序，这样能有更多时间和罗伊斯呆在一起。  
那一天的失态过后，相处得越多，他越感受到罗伊斯性格内里的沉默和绝望，不能被救援的冰冷。曾经热烈而明媚的Omega消失了，连那头耀眼的金色短发都变得暗淡，留下的只有疼痛的记忆。

罗伊斯被允许在下午外出到医院的花园散步。他的情况稳定了很多，索性孩子到目前也健康。他穿着病号服，肚子鼓起来，独自坐在长椅上发呆。  
他仍然不想要这个孩子，哪怕已经能感受到孩子的活动。他想过狠心去地下诊所打掉孩子，最后还是没有做。违法。他有充足的理由不那么做，但这些理由却使他有自欺欺人的错觉。  
最糟糕的是，莱万多夫斯基知道这件事。当年是他决意离开，现在他却以一种最软弱的方式出现在了他从前的男友面前。如果说第一次重逢时他还能保持镇定的姿态面对莱万多夫斯基，那么这一次孕期的突然发情使他将自己现下那些糟透顶的境遇都暴露了出来，他勉强维系的那点尊严几乎烟消云散。作为Omega，他喜欢并享受来自Alpha的关爱。然而作为罗伊斯，他对来自莱万多夫斯基的关心始终有一些抗拒和犹豫。  
颇具讽刺意味，在他犹疑不决时，他已然接受了这关心。罗伊斯不得不承认，即使很多年过去，他仍旧对莱万多夫斯基有着一种偏执到古怪的信任。  
然而现在，不论他是否相信医生或其他人，他都无法摆脱短暂性爱所带来的诅咒。

7、  
哈梅斯知道所有事。最近两个星期，莱万多夫斯基的工作时间突然有些调整，对此他没有编造出其他可信的理由，而是坦率地告诉哈梅斯他希望能稍微多关照些一个病人。病人曾经是他的同学，现在正遭遇着对Omega来说称得上是致命的棘手麻烦。  
哈梅斯的嗅觉和情感都不迟钝，莱万多夫斯基的工作从来算不上轻松，深夜出门也是时常有的事，但他总能在其中找到平衡，不至于冷落了和家人相处的时间。这一次不然。即使哈梅斯不是刨根问底的人，莱万多夫斯基下班后身上过分洁净的气味也使他生疑。  
那是一家医院，大量流动的人群和各式各样的病人，一个医生的身上不应该是这样干净得仿佛刚刚洗过澡的味道。莱万多夫斯基在刻意隐藏着什么。

莎乐美睡熟后，哈梅斯来到客厅。莱万多夫斯基正坐在餐桌旁，翻看着莎乐美吃过晚饭后写写画画的作业本。看到哈梅斯过来，他抬头，称赞莎乐美画得越来越好了。  
“如果你稍微把注意力多放在她身上一些，就知道她一直在进步。“ 哈梅斯平静地说。他拉开椅子，坐到莱万多夫斯基的斜对面。  
“你心里有事情。“ 莱万多夫斯基用了肯定句。  
“你知道我在想什么。“ 哈梅斯说。不用再多说一句。多年的共同生活使他们有无与伦比的默契。从这个角度来看，莱万多夫斯基近期的举动显得十分愚蠢，他们之间的任何一方都不可能成功地在对方面前隐藏住一点秘密。  
莱万多夫斯基沉默了片刻。  
“只是一个朋友，一个病人。“ 他说，”我们之前发生过一些关系，但已经是过去式了。“  
“但你还在照顾他。“  
“那是我的工作职责所在。“   
“确实。“ 哈梅斯注视着那张熟悉的脸，”我们从来不深究对方工作中的细节，更别提你每天帮助过哪些病人。“   
“我和他没有任何关系。“ 莱万多夫斯基尖锐地说，”你在怀疑我吗？“   
哈梅斯深色眼睛里的光不易察觉地暗淡下来。他摇头，声音有些沙哑。  
“不。我相信你说的每一个词，我只希望你能把一切都告诉我。“   
他还有很多话没有讲。他不敢说他产生了一种奇怪的危险的预感。他不敢说他隐约察觉到的那种恐慌。他不愿意使自己看上去大惊小怪。因为他对他们的婚姻始终有着坚定不移的信仰。到现在，因为怀上莎乐美而结婚已不是最准确的说法。哈梅斯结婚是因为有了莎乐美，但莎乐美是莱万多夫斯基的孩子，莱万多夫斯基是他结婚最重要的理由。  
莱万多夫斯基轻轻叹了口气。他起身想要拉哈梅斯的手，哈梅斯下意识躲了一下，最后还是被抓住。莱万多夫斯基用双手包裹着他的手，放在唇边轻柔而细碎地吻着。  
“对不起。“ 莱万多夫斯基低垂着眼小声说道，滚烫的呼吸落在哈梅斯指间，“什么事都没有发生。真的没有。以前的事过去了也是多余，不想说出来让你多心。我从来没想要伤害你。“   
“我不会干涉你照顾病人。“ 哈梅斯轻声说，眼眶湿润，”但是和他保持距离，可以吗？就当是我计较，就当是……“  
“我保证。“ 莱万多夫斯基坚定地说，“不需要解释，我听从你所有的计较。“   
哈梅斯忍住眼泪，勉强笑道：“现在好像是我在小题大做了。”   
“不，你做的很对。“ 莱万多夫斯基抱住他，”你有合法计较我的权力，而我乐于被你计较。“   
“我不怕你笑话我结婚好几年还说这种话，“ 哈梅斯紧紧靠着自己的丈夫，”可我真的好爱你。罗伯特，我爱你。“   
莱万多夫斯基失笑，更加抱紧了Omega。现实的温暖使他平静而安心。  
“我也爱你，自始至终地爱你。“ 

Tbc.

By：三号机


	2. 【豆腐丝/豆腐哈】殊途同归 8-16

8、  
“所以，莱万，你喜欢我吗？“   
年轻的的罗伊斯张扬又直接，喜欢抛出炸弹似的问题，不负责任地使人不知所措。第三次约会。莱万多夫斯基正张口结舌，“喜欢”还来不及说出一半，罗伊斯早就拽过他的衬衫领子，激烈地唇舌交缠。  
莱万多夫斯基忘记了自己被Omega吸引的最初原因，他只知道罗伊斯令学生时代的他入迷，无法自拔地沦陷。他从来没见过这样危险而动人的存在。罗伊斯仿佛洞悉他全部的想法，而他愿意把自己毫无保留地献给罗伊斯。  
没有什么事是他不会为罗伊斯做的。  
他们曾经策划一次假期旅行，驱车一路向南到海边。他们在潮湿闷热的汽车旅店里第一次发生关系，罗伊斯的金发彻彻底底湿透，散乱地摊在洁白的床单上。事后他们纠缠着拥抱在一起，罗伊斯像未长齐牙齿的小狗一样啃莱万多夫斯基的脖子，留下半痛半痒的红痕。  
“你在宣告主权吗？“ 莱万多夫斯基用手指抚摸着Omega湿润的嘴唇。  
他的指尖向下划去，碰到对方敏感的地段，引发一阵颤抖和小声惊叫。  
平复过呼吸，罗伊斯的回答一如既往地高调，这一次几乎到了张狂的地步。  
“我不需要宣告主权。莱万多夫斯基，你一定会一直爱我。“ 

呕吐似乎没有在孕期通常的时段停止。罗伊斯跪在公共卫生间的马桶边喘息着，医院的消毒水味令他感到无端的恶心，这股气味好像是他自己身上发散出来的，让他不能忍受。  
当值的医生建议他办理出院手续。医院的气味过于复杂，并不适合怀孕的Omega长期居住，费用也不是个简单的数字。  
罗伊斯没有多少选择的余地。他一个人处理了出院的全部手续，把几件换洗衣服潦草地塞进双肩包。背着包走在医院走廊里时有几个人朝他投去复杂的目光。他看上去仍像个学生，但是闻起来却是个因为缺失Alpha关怀而信息素紊乱的Omega，肚子里怀着他自己都不愿承认的孩子。他算得上是反面教育的典型例子。  
经过某间办公室时，罗伊斯听到似曾相识的声音。他不自觉地停住脚步，站在房间外。莱万多夫斯基正和护士讨论着什么，无意间转头向外看时发现了他，讲话的速度一瞬间顿了顿。  
Alpha向他做了个稍等的手势。罗伊斯照做了。他不知道为什么要照做。莱万多夫斯基最近很少出现在病房，大多是不停轮换的值班医生测试他的状态。  
但罗伊斯想和他说话，哪怕只是只言片语，也好过多年前的不欢而散或不辞而别。

莱万多夫斯基送罗伊斯到医院门口，提前预约的出租车已经停在那里，停车道不断有车经过又离开。  
“你在家要认真照顾自己，按时吃补充信息素的药，按时回来检查。还有，记住不能再静脉注射抑制剂。“   
“知道了，谢谢。“ 罗伊斯回答。他正要转身，莱万多夫斯基又开口。  
“对自己好一点，马尔科。“ 这一次莱万多夫斯基不再是机械化的医生语气，“你这样让所有人都很难过。“  
“所有人？“ 罗伊斯笑了笑，”我的家人完全不知情。我从家里跑出来的那一刻起，他们就恨不得与我一生都不相见。反正我只是个用来嫁给别人的Omega，除了身体，我对他们来说没有其他意义。“   
在莱万多夫斯基惊愕的表情中，他不顾一切地说出了那些话，那些有可能使他们双方生活翻天覆地的话。他不知道今后还是否会见到莱万多夫斯基，这也许是他坦白最后的机会。他就这样站在来去的车流前，过分平淡地说着，脸上有释然的笑，安静地看着莱万多夫斯基的眼神在刺目的阳光下烧灼、颤抖。  
“我想道歉。莱万，那时候我离开你并不是因为对你失去了感情。我的父亲为了自己的利益强迫我和另一个Alpha结婚。我只能逃走。我很抱歉向你撒谎，你当时在医学院读书，我知道你一定会和我一起走，但你经受不起这样的变动。“  
“我原本想等风头过去再回来向你解释，但机缘巧合留在了那里。再后来我回到这里，发生的事情你也看到了。“  
“也许一开始就是我做错了。莱万，一旦决定放开，就真的失去了。“ 

9、  
莱万多夫斯基的生活平缓地进行。他上班，下班，回到家亲吻他的Omega和孩子，一切照旧。  
罗伊斯的坦白着实令人震惊。但这份情绪如同一个打碎的玻璃花瓶，莱万多夫斯基用了许多时间把它拼好，这时间久到他结束漫长的医学院读书生涯，又持续了很久。他总感觉自己处在某种奇特的漂浮中，仿佛周遭的环境与他无关。他无法爱任何向他示好的人，内心的热情好像随着罗伊斯的离开而一起逝去了。他极其小心地保护着那个人在心里留下的一小块影子。莱万多夫斯基是个成年人，他懂得该向外界透露什么。  
正当他以为这段感情对他造成了永久的损害时，他遇到了哈梅斯。也许是哈梅斯最初就没有打算与他发展关系，平淡的态度反而让他有了接近的想法。他体会到很久以来未曾经历过的脚踏实地的平稳，他贪恋这种感觉。  
经过长年累月的隐藏和遗忘，他似乎也与自己妥协，妥协后往事便从未发生过。

“……那个样子，怎么看都是不行的……“  
“……都到这种程度，Alpha还不……“  
“……反正他也不想要……“   
“在说些什么？“ 莱万多夫斯基推门走进休息室，边接水边和两个护士闲聊。  
“在说之前住院的怀孕的Omega，没有Alpha陪同，情况很危险的那一个。“   
“所以呢？他怎么了？“ 莱万多夫斯基略微皱起眉，心里莫名地不舒服起来。  
“他的孩子肯定坚持不到足月出生，完全没有Alpha的爱护，情况会越来越严重，只能是过一天算一天，真是可怜，说不定……“   
护士的嘴张张合合，吐出的都是实情，听上去却刺耳到不能忍受。  
“足够了。“ 莱万多夫斯基打断她的话，水从杯子里满到溢了出来，冰冷地滴在他手上。”谈论病人隐私，你们是第一天在医院工作吗？“   
“不说就不说，这么凶做什么？“ 护士们抱怨，”只是感慨一下而已……“   
“记住自己该做什么，不该做什么才好。“ 莱万多夫斯基生硬地说。  
“话说，医生，这个病人还很喜欢你呢。“ 一个护士说，“夜班的时候进病房查看，有时能听到他睡着时喊你的名字。‘莱万’，‘莱万’，一句一句的。我们都说是你对他照顾得好，即使是梦里他也想着你。”   
“……“ 莱万多夫斯基想说话，但他发现自己说不出。那种漂浮的眩晕感又来了，他下意识地想要喊停，但他做不到，他无法屏蔽关于罗伊斯的信息。  
“医生，他这是怎么回事？你们是不是之前就认识啊？“

10、  
罗伊斯在出租屋的门口发现了一个不速之客。莱万多夫斯基衣冠整洁，看上去却疲惫而痛苦，脸色苍白到和怀孕的Omega相差无几。  
“你怎么在这？“ 罗伊斯问。”你从哪知道的地址？“   
“患者档案。“ 莱万多夫斯基简洁地说，”能谈谈吗？“ 

罗伊斯的房间狭小而混乱，充斥着药物和信息素的味道。莱万多夫斯基坐在唯一的椅子上，罗伊斯给他一杯水，然后自己坐在床边。他的孩子长大了不少，致使他坐下来都有些费力了。  
“我不认为我们有什么可谈的，莱万，你甚至不应该出现在这里。“   
”如果你真的不希望我再来找你，上次又怎么会忽然说出那些话？马尔科，你应该比我更明白。“   
莱万多夫斯基说不上来罗伊斯能有什么不好的意图。但他知道Omega此刻脆弱又危险。罗伊斯的态度太值得寻味，从一开始的冷漠，逃避，再到抵抗和服从治疗，后来又忽然吐露心声。莱万多夫斯基隐约意识到这件事的走向，但他控制不了自己。  
罗伊斯仿佛清楚他在想什么，略微叹了口气：“有些事即使我告诉你也毫无意义，说出来也只是自私地给自己找借口罢了。”   
“我想知道事实，分毫不差的事实。“   
“我告诉过你事实了，信与不信在你。我不明白，过去的事真有那么重要吗，值得你反复纠缠？“   
“你觉得不重要？“ 莱万多夫斯基激烈地质问，”你觉得草草吵架分手，然后一走了之毫无音讯是不重要的事？ 你觉得让我知道实情是不重要的事？我在困惑中期盼你能回来给我一个解释，我独自难过到几乎没办法生活下去，我甚至什么都没做就无缘无故失去了爱人，你觉得这些都不重要？难道在你心里，感情从头到尾只是你一个人的事，你有权力做选择，而我的感觉完全不重要，完全不值一提？“   
终于说出来了。莱万多夫斯基在盛怒间突然找到了平静的空隙。这些话，他无数次思索过的话，在无数个难以入睡的夜晚。他质问自己，也质问偶尔进入他梦里的罗伊斯，尽管答案总是在疲倦的苏醒后消失在大脑尽头。他以为他忘了，这些话却像在他心中打了十年腹稿，每字每句都历历在目。  
罗伊斯用那双哀伤的绿眼睛看着他，好像之前的轻漫都烟消云散了。  
“你一定过得很难，莱万。“ 他轻声说，“我想我能理解，我知道那有多痛苦。我用了一年才从离开你所带来的影响里走出来。我被你标记过，发情期到时痛不欲生，只能通过手术去除。我……”  
“你不能获得我的同情。“ 莱万多夫斯基的声音突然安静下来，“你怎么能理解呢。像是我犯了不可弥补的错误，毫不自知，一句辩解都不得说，就被狠狠地惩罚了。“   
“如果我现在告诉你，这一切错不在你，全部在我。“ 罗伊斯说，”你没有被惩罚，也从未失去我对你的爱。你能同自己和解吗？“   
能，也不能。但凡他早点听到这话，也许还有转圜的余地。到了此时此刻，莱万多夫斯基竟也不知道如何作答了。如果罗伊斯能在十年前告诉他，他们的命运会不会与现在完全不同？  
“我不知道。“ 莱万多夫斯基在沉默许久后开口，”我总觉得你会有解释，所以我总是在等。可是现在知道了，还有什么用吗？“  
“这便是我先前那些话的意思。“ 罗伊斯沉静而伤感地说，“这件事结束了，不是你的错，你也不应该为过去的事再困扰。你一直没能走出来。我把事实告诉你确实是为了减轻我的负罪感，但知道了这些，你也应该放下了。” 

11、  
穆勒把杯子重重往桌子上一放，声音有些大，引得另一桌的人侧头向这边打量。  
“你怕不是疯了。“ 他难得地很生气，哪怕已经是有段时间没见过老朋友，”你要和我说的话就是这些吗？你莫名其妙地见到了马尔科，然后就成了这副心神不定的模样？”  
“别走，托马斯，求你了。” 莱万多夫斯基恳求道，“我没办法和任何人说这件事。”  
穆勒是他大学期间比较亲近的朋友，和罗伊斯关系友好，也知道事情的经过——当然，是莱万多夫斯基所了解的“经过”。  
“我不会见死不救的。“ 穆勒说，却仍旧不满，”我不明白，事情都过去这么久，你怎么还能对他用情？这到底用的是什么情？你还真的被他甩到失去理智了？“   
“我没有，“ 莱万多夫斯基辩解，”他只是出现了，告诉我当年的事情，说有不得已的理由——“   
”所以呢？“ 穆勒粗暴地打断他，”你被打动了？原谅他了？还是后悔了？莱万，在你产生这些幼稚的念头之前，需不需要我提醒一下你已经结婚了？——你结婚了，有稳定伴侣，还有孩子。要是让哈梅斯和莎乐美知道你的这些动摇，他们得有多伤心？！“  
“我从来没有想要抛弃我的家庭！但是马尔科突然出现，是那种样子，换作是你能不闻不问吗？“  
“换作是我就不会让他当年不明不白地离开。” 穆勒说，“你不觉得奇怪吗？马尔科走了，这么些年音信全无，谁都没有他的消息。 现在他回来了，怀了不知是谁的孩子，轻描淡写地把这件事翻篇，你就又能相信他，为了他质疑自己现在的处境，你不觉得自己轻信得有点可笑吗？”   
“我明白，但我不想把他想成那样的人。“ 莱万多夫斯基垂下眼睛。  
穆勒无奈地摇了摇头：“我知道你们以前感情很好，也知道你很难放下他。但不管他是有心还是无意，你们之间已成定局了。并不是所有很好的感情都有始有终，过去的事情已经没有任何再谈论的意义了。“  
“这种感觉太让人迷茫了。很多年，我都认为是我做错了什么，以至于让马尔科不告而别。我找不到原因，于是根本没办法释怀。我甚至觉得他认为我无可救药到连解释都不愿意给。但是他回来了，我就不得不想起过去的事。就像一道没做完的题，忘是忘不掉的，我总是期待能有个答案。可是到现在，虽然有了解释，我们却又成为完全不同的我们了。”  
“你也让我迷茫。“ 穆勒困惑地问，”如果你还喜欢着马尔科，为什么要结婚呢？你不是会去勉强自己的人，也没有必须的原因让你结婚。这些年据我所知，你是很好的丈夫和父亲，我不明白，如果你还爱另外一个人，又怎么能这样深刻地爱你的家庭呢？“   
“我不知道。” 莱万多夫斯基的心忽然很难受地疼痛起来，他知道这与生理无关。那是在面对真相时，灵魂在本能驱动下发出最原始的战粟。  
“我……和哈梅斯的关系里，我以为我能管控好藏起来的那些，可我现在才发现，我失策了。“ 

12、  
哈梅斯的行程很匆忙。他突然收到一个外出工作的指令，但是怎么也打不通莱万多夫斯基的电话——也许是正在工作不方便。于是他只能带着行李跑到医院，想着与丈夫见面交代一些事后马上去机场。到了医院，却又找不到对方人在哪里。  
“莱万多夫斯基医生今天不上班。“ 医院里的护士都认识他，”要不去其他地方看看吧。“   
哈梅斯很疑惑，正当他风风火火下楼梯时，刚好撞见从另一旁走过来的莱万多夫斯基，还有穆勒。两人都穿着便装，像是刚从什么地方回来。

“你去哪儿了？我很快要出差，有些事要对你说。“ 他急匆匆地说，还不忘和穆勒打招呼，”你好，托马斯，很高兴见到你。“   
穆勒笑着回了声，说自己还有事，就先离开了。  
“怎么连电话都不接，不是说今天上班吗？“ 哈梅斯问道，他发现莱万多夫斯基神色憔悴，”出什么事了？怎么托马斯也在？“  
“我……临时换了班。托马斯想和我说几件事。“ 莱万多夫斯基低下头，看了看手机，”手机没电了，抱歉，没能接到你的电话。“   
“我把我的行程用信息发给你了。只是莎乐美今天下午需要人接，我怕你看不到信息耽误时间。“   
“好，这些天我会准时去接她。“   
“你真的没事吗？“ 哈梅斯有点焦虑地皱眉，”看上去好憔悴，是不是前两天工作太累了，也总是不见你人。“  
他伸手想要摸摸Alpha的额头确定没有发烧，手刚一碰到就被对方捉住了。  
“我感冒了。“ 莱万多夫斯基苦笑着解释，”怕传染给你和孩子。“   
“难受吗？“ 哈梅斯马上说，“我留下来照顾你吧。”   
你看。望着哈梅斯深色的眼睛，有个小声音很清晰地在莱万多夫斯基头脑里说。你的Omega情愿为你的一个蹩脚谎话而留下来，而你在做什么，想想这谎话的来由。  
“不用，不是什么大问题。” 他很坚决地说，“你放心去工作吧，我会照顾好莎乐美。”   
“好吧。“ 哈梅斯犹疑片刻，还是因为紧迫的时间而勉强放下心来。临行前理应有一个拥抱，但他顾念着Alpha生着病，拥抱可能并不是最聪明的做法。  
想到这，他只能轻轻拍了拍自己丈夫的手臂作为道别。转身的那一刻，他突然产生一种不安的冲动，想要拒绝这次出差的任务。也许是年龄渐长的缘故，他劝说自己，离开家庭正在变成一件越来越困难的事情。

九点半。莱万多夫斯基讲完了最后一个睡前故事，给莎乐美这个年纪的孩子讲故事是件费头脑但有趣的事，直到最后他也没能在“为什么柴郡猫会微笑”这个问题上给莎乐美一个满意的解释。哈梅斯在的时候似乎总有办法能让莎乐美心满意足。此刻，莱万多夫斯基只能吻吻她可爱的小脑门，用睡觉来搪塞小女孩巨大的好奇心。  
“妈妈明天会回来吗？“ 莎乐美在柔软的被窝里小声问。“我好想他。”  
“妈妈再过两天就回来了，我们明天给他打电话好不好？“ 莱万多夫斯基用手指刮了刮小女孩的鼻子，逗得她咯咯笑起来，”好啦，睡觉前别太兴奋，一会儿睡不着，早上又要起不来床迟到了。“  
“晚安，爸爸。“ 关门之前，莎乐美乖巧地说。  
“晚安，宝贝。“ 

莱万多夫斯基发现独处正在成为一件轻松的事。先前他被罗伊斯的事弄得心烦意乱，回来见到哈梅斯又感到愧疚。这几天他所有的时间都用在工作和照顾孩子上，心情反而平静了许多。  
他更加深刻地意识到，他绝对不可能停止爱他的Omega和他们的孩子，他们生命的一部分是这样紧密地联系在一起，怎么能舍得放开。  
至于罗伊斯。罗伊斯表明还喜欢着莱万多夫斯基，但他的过去也太复杂，他对此的解释遮遮掩掩，走到这一步几乎没有挽回的余地。就算他想求助于Alpha，或者就算莱万多夫斯基想要帮他，目前的情况下，他们又能怎么样呢？  
即使莱万多夫斯基没办法放下，他总归能成熟理智到知道该划清界限——别再见面。他没把握能在罗伊斯面前冷静自制，不管是曾经的意气风发的青年还是现今身处困境中的Omega。  
只要这样，他的生活就还能幸福而平稳地进行。

13、  
进入28周后，罗伊斯的状态变得很不稳定。之前还只是头晕，呕吐和嗜睡这样怀孕的常见症状，再严重一些便是信息素紊乱，但通过药物也有了缓解。现在连从床上起身都成了难事。他没办法吃饭，也不能出门。  
这个孩子有可能要了他的性命。之前他还以为那些医生说话多少有些夸张的成分在，如今看来说不定倒是真的会成事实。他总觉得是他运气不好，发现怀孕时太晚了，导致不能用简单的方法打掉。  
后来再见到莱万多夫斯基，他才发觉也许这与运气好坏无关。他所经历的一切都是在接受惩罚，因为他自私的决策给一个无辜的并深爱着他的人带来了巨大的痛苦。家人的粗暴和不理解使他不管做什么都带有私心，生怕自己在关系中受损，也正是因此他甚至不愿意告诉身边的人自己去了哪里。  
他收到的惩罚荒唐又合理到可笑。他害怕伤害自己，于是怀上一个足以令他丧命的孩子。他喜欢莱万多夫斯基，于是莱万多夫斯基已经拥有幸福并且没有他的生活。  
他挣扎着引起对方的注意，告诉对方一些老旧的往事也不过是不甘心。他总想给自己辩解几句，但到头来也觉得无趣又苍白。上一次的见面更是让他心痛，劝说莱万多夫斯基使他仿佛用尽了全身的力气。  
他的一切都无法反转，他始终爱自己远远胜过任何人。

周末的傍晚，罗伊斯勉强有了些精神。虽然整个人昏昏沉沉，但他忽然很想吃冰激凌。公寓的楼下就有一家便利店，几步路应该不会有什么问题。  
在电梯里，他闻到混杂的信息素味道，又是一阵生理性的难受。  
“先生，你身体不舒服吗？“ 结账的时候，罗伊斯听见柜台后的收银员问道。他的手拿着冰激凌，冷得没有知觉，头却又热又沉好像灌了铅，连说话声听着都有些模糊。  
他含糊地应了两句，抱着冰激凌走出去，室外刺目的天光令他睁不开眼。  
下最后一级台阶时，他踩空了一步，不小心跪倒在地上。还没来得及站起来，身体内部传来的难以忍受的疼痛已经拖着他整个人都趴伏在粗糙的地面上。冰激凌从怀里滚落，盖子摔开了，流露出甜腻的奶味。同时流出来的还有双腿间温热的液体。  
你怎么这么着急啊。在失去意识的前一刻，罗伊斯想道。  
不过也好，他不用再遭受这样的痛苦了。

罗伊斯在极度的疼痛中被唤醒。他在医院里，在推车上被推着走，周围吵吵嚷嚷的。他似乎必须要接受手术，这样才能把孩子从他身体里取出来。他根本说不出话来，却还要被强迫着在一些纸张上签字。  
“救我……“ 他低声地喊叫，喘着气说，”求求你们……救我……“   
这就是濒死的边缘了。罗伊斯绝望地挣扎着，眼睛睁得很大，可是没人理会他，他们只是不停地吵闹，不停地把笔塞在他的手里。  
正当罗伊斯觉得自己必死无疑的时候，有人握住了他的手。那只手很暖又很有力，好像是要把他拉出这困境一样，即使眼前只有一片眩晕的空白，他仍然感到稍微安心了一些。  
“马尔科。“ 他听到莱万多夫斯基熟悉的声音，遥远的，带了点急迫，”听我说。你必须在这里写上自己的名字。你马上要生产了，我们会给你最好的照顾，但你必须在这里签字。“   
“我要做手术吗？“ 在莱万多夫斯基的引导下，罗伊斯半是清醒半是恍惚地在纸上划着，”这孩子……他……“  
“他会好好的，你也会好好的。“ 莱万多夫斯基说。他接过带有潦草字迹的手术同意书，转手递给旁边的一个医生，“有签字了，可以手术了！”   
“莱万……“ 阵痛的间隙，罗伊斯终于缓回些力气，小声叫着，”对不起，莱万……“  
“现在不是说这个的时候。“ 他感到莱万多夫斯基的手指正轻柔地替他擦去脸上的汗水和泪水，”别说话了，马尔科，留着点力气，手术很快要开始了，会有很棒的医生和护士帮助你。“   
“我害怕这是最后的机会了。“ 罗伊斯说，”以前的事，我真的很抱歉……“   
“不会的，放轻松一些……你的状况并不糟糕，很快就会结束了……你和你的孩子都会很健康。“   
罗伊斯张了张嘴，好像还要再说些什么。但护士已经急着要把他推走了。  
“放开吧，马尔科，我就在外面。“ 他还紧紧抓着莱万多夫斯基的手，如同溺水的人抓着一块漂浮的木头。直到手术室门口，莱万多夫斯基才得以抽回自己的手。

14、  
开门。开灯。哈梅斯望着空无一人的家，略微有些发愣。他不记得莱万多夫斯基有说上班，加班，临时换班，或者无论什么别的理由。总之家里没有人。  
“妈妈。“ 莎乐美在过于安静的气氛下显得很紧张，还拉着他的手，”为什么爸爸不在家？“   
“我不知道，亲爱的。“ 哈梅斯很温和地说，”你想去外公和外婆的家吗？外婆给你做了好吃的东西。“ 

一个多小时后，哈梅斯独自一人离开父母的住处。莎乐美见到外公外婆自然是高兴的，他勉强保持着高兴的样子，以免让家人看出不对劲。  
莱万。哈梅斯死死地咬着下唇。他到底在做什么，到底想要做什么。他已经不是哈梅斯所熟悉的那个Alpha丈夫。自从另外一个Omega出现，他就变得奇怪起来了。  
哈梅斯试探过，但没有用。莱万多夫斯基是那样冷静又滴水不漏的人，从他们相识起便是了，哈梅斯从来无法探求他的内心深处，他只能了解莱万多夫斯基愿意给出的那部分。  
车在商店门口停下。哈梅斯迅速地进去又出来。他有很久——几乎有将近十年——没有碰过烟。他让烟雾通过胸腔和鼻腔，感受那种久违的一个人的安静，心情逐渐平和下来。  
他开始思索，而不是像先前那样感情用事，只一味想着莱万多夫斯基在做什么或是自己现在该怎么办。他还是相信莱万多夫斯基，相信对方不是不负责任的人，但整件事，他需要一个透彻的解释，一个解决的方法。他不能委曲求全，忍受自己身处在这样一段怪异的关系里。  
他的丈夫似乎一直是完美的，也正是这样的完美令他在问题到来时几乎无从下手破解，问题总是很少发生。  
他仿佛一直都没有完整地了解过他的丈夫。

罗伊斯的手术有些波折，好在还是成功的。他太虚弱，信息素又匮乏，再加上意外早产，孩子刚出生就送到保温箱里去了。  
说是早产，其实也算得上是到了该生产的月份，没有Alpha的状态下拖着总是危险。主刀医生一边告知情况一边解释着，末了还不忘问一句等在外面的莱万多夫斯基是里面Omega的什么人。他认识莱万多夫斯基，知道他有Omega和孩子，难免要问为什么会和这样来路不明的Omega产生联系。  
“是朋友。“ 莱万多夫斯基解释，”我帮忙关照一下。” 

麻醉的效用退去，罗伊斯逐渐清醒过来。他的记忆断片在在台阶上摔倒的时候。虽然身体还有难以缓解的疼痛，但他清楚地知道孩子已经不在他的身体里。  
医生曾经在检查时告诉过他，这应该是个女孩。这一刻他很想见她，哪怕他有过放弃的念头，甚至还自暴自弃地用抑制剂伤害过她。在这么多曲折之后，他居然有了一个女儿，简直难以置信。  
他想看看自己的孩子。但他又能给这孩子提供什么呢？孩子的Alpha父亲完全不知所踪，即使出生在这个世界上，也只能跟着他受本来不必经受的苦。  
她甚至还没有名字呢。她什么都不知道。  
眼泪非常轻地从罗伊斯的脸颊上滑落下来，一滴，两滴，又连成线。他小声啜泣起来，怀孕的这些日子，再怎样煎熬他都没有哭过，现在却忍不住了。  
他不知道莱万多夫斯基在病房外，听着全部的声音却只是站在门外。

15、  
莱万多夫斯基发现哈梅斯坐在客厅里，笔记本电脑放在腿上，夜深了还在工作，见到Alpha进门也没说什么。  
多年的了解和默契让他知道有事情发生，多半和在医院的情况有关。他应该至少解释一下，但是哈梅斯一定已经知道全部了，再隐瞒是没有用的。  
而他又能解释什么？到这一刻，他彻底被撕裂成了两半，完全不能控制事态的发展。  
即使他和哈梅斯保证过不会再和罗伊斯产生联系……他终究不是一个好的Alpha。

“能谈谈吗？“ 哈梅斯突然在沉默中开口。他很平静，没有争吵的欲望。  
莱万多夫斯基说好。  
“你能停止和他见面吗？“ 哈梅斯问，他冷静到几乎没有任何表情。他的信息素不再是温暖平和的，而是充满了冷硬的防备。  
莱万多夫斯基安静了好一会儿，好像是在考虑采用什么措辞。  
“他生孩子了。“ 他慢慢地说，看到哈梅斯眼里一闪而过的情绪后马上又澄清，”不是我的。“   
“我不明白你是什么意思，莱万。“ 哈梅斯轻声说，“我不明白这件事为什么会和你有关系。”   
“我们曾经是恋人。“ 莱万多夫斯基说，”后来因为一些客观原因分手了。他现在过得很艰难，身边没有其他人帮忙……也只有我，还算得上是熟人。“  
“我能理解。“ 哈梅斯说，”但是你难道没有发现吗？每次涉及到他，你的反应都很奇怪。你为了他抹掉信息素，不停地换班，甚至有时候连人也找不到。你不觉得熟人之间这样做……也有些过分了吗？“   
莱万多夫斯基颓然地坐在沙发上，神情疲惫又暗淡。  
“我不知道。“ 他无助地反复说道，”你说的这些我都明白，我不知道为什么会这样……我每一次见到他都会失控，总是不能冷静地处理。就算把以前的事都摊开说明了，我也没办法……我甚至怀疑自己是不是我所熟知的那个自己。“  
他说不下去了，很软弱地捂住了脸。这些天他拼命压制着，装作若无其事，不想让别人知道他内心的纠结和痛苦。  
罗伊斯的名字像是一个开关，总能打开他脆弱的，复杂的，不应该展示出来的那一面。他在这个名字面前仿佛又变成了二十岁出头的小青年，心中翻涌着年轻人那尚未受理智压抑的冲动情感。  
哈梅斯很安静地听着。他坐在那里，安静地看着自己陌生的，崩溃的丈夫。  
他曾经有所怀疑，疑惑莱万多夫斯基为何总是那么平静，什么事都可以得心应手地处理，在感情上也周到体贴，有时候竟像个机器人。然而，他也能感受到Alpha对家庭的热爱和依赖，于是将这种性格归结于对方工作性质所需。  
直到现在，哈梅斯才发现自己错了。他以为他的认知只是有误差，现在看来是彻底的错误。这错误让他输得彻底。  
莱万多夫斯基从来都不是平静的人——他有过不计后果的热烈，但他太善于隐藏。当执念卷土而来，连他自己都无计可施。  
那是一颗嵌在骨头间的子弹，从未取出过，伤口也从未愈合。没有人能插手，没有人能帮助他，唯一的方法只有他与自己和解。  
可他当下并无这样的能力，他只是把它藏起来了，更深地腐烂了。

“你真的要走吗？“   
莱万多夫斯基追到门口，哈梅斯的一言不发使他感到失去的恐惧。他崩塌了，什么也顾不上，说话像个小孩子一样带着傻气。  
哈梅斯正在穿鞋的动作停住，他直起身来，望着Alpha。  
“罗伯特……“ 他小声说，嘴唇有点发抖，“你还没有看清吗？你还爱他。你乱到连自己都找不到了。这种时候我该如何在你身边自处呢？我是他的替身吗？是你为了满足拥有安稳生活的愿望而找到的结婚对象吗？“  
他不说了，眼泪从烧红的眼眶里滚落。  
“你不是。“ 莱万多夫斯基说。他想去碰哈梅斯的手，却被对方颇为惊慌地挣脱。他的眼睛又热又湿。“我和你结婚，是因为想要和你一起生活。我对你的一切，从来不因为你是什么人的替身。“  
哈梅斯看向Alpha的目光充满了动摇和不确定，他愿意相信这些，但被欺骗过后的本能已经不能让他相信眼前的男人了。  
“也许你不能理解……“ 他的Alpha嗓音嘶哑，“我以前也不相信……但一个人可以同时爱两个人。我有多希望我不是这样的人。“   
“我真的不能理解。“ 哈梅斯吸了吸鼻子，发出半哭半笑的声音，“大约是因为我没有爱过第二个人吧。”   
“对不起。“ 开门的前一刻，莱万多夫斯基说，”我没有资格劝说你留下来。“   
“你应该让我走。“ 哈梅斯说，”你需要时间，我也需要时间。你还记得没有结婚的那段日子吗？我们不每天都在一起生活，没有那么多责任，那么轻松快乐随心所欲。我总觉得是婚姻把你我拖累了。假如我们是开放式的关系，我从来都没有认为我完全拥有过你，也许现在就不会这么痛苦了。“ 

“你还会回来吗？“  
哈梅斯没有回答。他回过头，视线越过莱万多夫斯基，短暂地落在生活了将近十年的房子里。  
他好像轻轻吸了口气，脸上的泪水已经干了。  
他看着Alpha，几乎是露出了一个笑容，然后飞快地转身走开，最后也没能说出什么。  
灯光因为他脚步的离去而昏暗下来，而他的Alpha站在黑暗的门前，直到咸涩的液体把双颊浸得生疼。

16、  
莱万多夫斯基并未失去全部。他仍然是哈梅斯的合法丈夫，尽管Omega在一个下午带着莎乐美回到房子里拿走了很多衣物。  
哈梅斯没有阻止他见莎乐美，甚至还会让他带莎乐美回家住，但是小女孩总是不肯多呆，急着回去找哈梅斯。她敏感地知道父母间的生疏，稚嫩的试探也被两个大人巧妙敷衍过去。  
罗伊斯带着孩子离开了医院。送他回到那间出租屋的楼下是莱万多夫斯基同这位Omega最后的接触。他们客套地叮嘱对方几句。罗伊斯不知道对方发生了什么，莱万多夫斯基也不知道对方带着孩子会怎样。  
住院的那段日子里，他很好地关照着Omega和孩子，哪怕有时很想逃离，一走了之，再也不和这个地方的任何人产生联系。  
哈梅斯说他还爱罗伊斯，他早已分不清是真是假，不知从什么时候起，他看到罗伊斯时，再也没有那种绵密又沉重的情绪涌上心头，他感受不到情绪。  
哈梅斯搬走后，他意识到他再也不能像从前那样生活了。他在不知不觉间与这个世界建立起了支撑和依靠，现在的他每一步都踩空。  
他还是受人尊敬的医生，有着完美而幸福的外表，人们只爱这样的莱万多夫斯基。  
时隔多年，再一次，他成为那个处在真空中漫无目的漂浮的人。

“你知道我不会在这时候和你离婚。“  
过了许多天，在谈及对未来的打算时，哈梅斯在电话里说，”我的年龄已经不适合再做去除标记的手术，我也不想再经历没有规律的来势汹汹的发情。而且我不愿意让莎乐美知道这些事情。“  
“你做你自己觉得好的事情，怎么样都是好的。“ 莱万多夫斯基说。  
他的优柔寡断和哈梅斯看似柔软实则倔强的心性让整件事无法挽回。正如哈梅斯说的，不能接受丈夫同时爱两个人，一刻也不能接受。  
哈梅斯是对的，是他可笑地欺骗了自己和别人，落得今日下场。  
电话对面沉默了一会儿。  
“其实这段时间我并不觉得有多难过。我甚至感到轻松，又回到当初没有任何束缚的日子——我并非指你和莎乐美是我的负担。之前的那些年想起来是那么不真实，我居然能变成那样一个人，像我的母亲，外婆，和其他Omega那样照顾家庭。我曾经是坚决拒绝这样做的。“   
“但是你做的很好。哈梅斯，不管是单身还是我们在一起生活的时候，你都吸引着我，让我无法挪开眼睛的吸引。“   
“我没有期望能在这种场合听你说情话。“ 哈梅斯好像轻轻地笑了，”我的重点是，罗伯特，可能我原本就是不适合结婚的人，可能你也不是，所以不论怎样努力维持，都逃不过这样那样的问题。“   
“但我仍然认为和你结婚是我人生里做的最正确的选择，没有之一，以前没有，以后也不会有后悔。“ 莱万多夫斯基不容置疑地说。  
电话连线间安静得能听到两人的呼吸声。  
“嗯，我也一样。“ 半晌，他的爱人轻声说道。

FIN. (TBC?)

By：三号机


End file.
